The Porcelain Doll
by Agent Ari
Summary: Serafina, the daughter of Caius, has alwas feared her father. He loves her, yet he can't help but feel ashamed, knowing he had a hybrid for a daughter- making her feel unloved. Will she be saved from her prison? Or will she shatter into a million pieces?
1. Prologue

**Yeah, I know I've been gone for a while- I've been dealing with things off of the Internet, but I'm sorry for my absence. Besides my unfortunate absence, I've come up with a few new ideas that I hope you'll like. I know I've said this before, but I'm back and I will update my stories. I'm taking things a little slow, so just bare with me, k? **

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own Twilight. I own my OC's and the idea for this story. So, without further ado, here's The Porcelain Doll.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Seven words. It only took seven words to open my eyes and see everything. To see what I could lose. To see how much could be taken away. Why couldn't they let us live in peace? Why couldn't he let me go? I was finally happy and he has to take it all away- like he'd always done.

My family- the only real one I'd ever had…and it could be taken away from me. He said he wanted me to be happy- that's what they all said. And now I am, and they want to take me away from that. The damn hypocrites…

Edward's strong arms wrap around me, holding me tight. I know he can feel my distress- he can hear it too. He does what he can, but we both know that the worry I feel can't be taken away by a few words. I was too far gone- nothing could stop the inevitable. Not even Alice.

He whispers words of comfort into my ear, but it's in vain. I turn around in his grasp and hug him to me as if it would be the last time I did. And it very well could be… I wish I could cry- wish I could let my emotions go as I please, but immortality came with a price. I still cling to Edward for dear life, relishing in the silent moment we have together and counting down the hours until all of it would be stripped away.

Edward. My husband. My soul mate. My love. Words can't describe how much I love him…how much I cherish him. If it hadn't been for him, I'd still be in Volterra. I wouldn't have my children. I wouldn't have everything I have now. I have so much to thank him for, yet he doesn't want me to. How could I have ever been so lucky, so blessed to have fallen for someone so selfless? I don't deserve it. I don't deserve him. I pull back to look into those topaz eyes that I'd fallen for not that long ago. They never changed. I could always look into them and feel safe and secure, knowing that he'd never let anything happen to me again. Not once has he left my side. Not once has he given up on me. He could've easily left me, told me to face my demons by myself, but, no. There is no way I can fully express my gratitude for him. Surely there is a god if I could be so lucky as to have him.

I hear him chuckle and I know he's been reading my thoughts. I would've been upset about him invading my mind, but I've grown used to it. He takes my hand, steals a quick kiss, and then leads me down the grand staircase to where our family is waiting. Everyone's there and they all seem to be happy, but I know it's just a mask put on for the children. They don't need to worry about such matters.

As we reach the bottom of the steps, my daughter jumps from Rose's arms and runs toward me and I don't hesitate to pick her up and hold her close. Josephina, my only daughter. How fast she grows. Her eyes look into mine and she smiles, showcasing her dimples. She looks so much like her father, despite what he says. She tilts her head to the side a bit as her thoughts are voiced in my head.

_Why are you sad, Mommy?_

My smile falters a bit as I hear her thoughts. She's always been the most inquisitive one. I shake my head and kiss her nose, silently telling her that nothing's wrong. I hate lying to them, but it's for their own good.

_Why are you lying?_

Her eyes narrow a little bit and she reaches to put her small hands on my shoulders. "Why won't you tell me?" She murmurs, frowning a little. I hate that look, but I can't tell her. I just can't.

"It's noting you need to worry about." I reply, shaking my head. I turn to Edward for help and he takes her in his arms, their eyes locking. They're having another mental conversation.

I walk into the living room to sit down on the couch next to Jasper, leaning against him a bit because I know he won't mind. He rests a scarred hand on my knee in an attempt to soothe me, but it doesn't work. I'm too frightened, too worried. I know this family is strong, but that won't stop me from worrying. Edward's clearly rubbed off on me.

I wrap my arms around one of Jasper's and I hear him sigh. He doesn't show it, but I know he likes the affection. I lift my head from his shoulder to look down at the floor, smiling a little at the sight. Alice sits with Cedric in her arms, they're eyes locked. She has a smile on her face and I figure they're talking mentally. As if they can sense me watching, they turn to look at me. My son's blue-green eyes stare into mine and the corner of his lips twitch. He knows. He's seen it in Alice's thoughts as well as mine. He's so young…he shouldn't have to know. He turns his head and reaches out to take Alice's hand in his, leaning against her, and it dawns on me once again how close they are. They've always been inseparable. They'd have each other for eternity, even if they don't see it. I do. They need each other. Alice still looked at me and I take that chance, "Take care of him." I say. She frowns a little, but nods, turning her attention back to Cedric.

It's too much. I can't do this anymore. They're going to take it all. They're going to take my family away and there's nothing I can do! There-

The rambling stops when I feel small hands on my knees. I'd been so lost in thought that I didn't even notice Dorian. My little mind reader. He smiles innocently at me, his big blue eyes looking into my face. He watches me for a moment before turning to Emmett who nods at him before looking back to me, his smile bigger than before. I reach out to run my fingers through his unruly hair, but he stops me.

"Stop worrying," He grins, "Emmett says it causes wrinkles."

With a raised eyebrow, I look up at my big brother to see him grinning right back and I can't help but smile. He shrugs his broad shoulders and puts his arm around Rosalie. "You look like you're about to pop, Fifi. You need to relax."

I don't argue with him, I only nod in appreciation. Dorian kisses my forehead before he takes his place on Emmett's lap once again.

I smile, roll my eyes, and look over my family, my still heart swelling with pride. This was my family. My family. The Volturi couldn't change that. I was no longer a possession, but a valued addition to the Cullens. Looking over my family once more, I finally feel myself relax, though the worry is still there. I'm not so scared anymore…

Let the Volturi come. They can't take me from them. This was my life. My eternity.

_My family._

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, this is a little taste of what's to come for Serafina. You didn't expect her to live her life without the Volturi coming after her, did you? I've got so many ideas for the first chapter so, I hope you'll stick around. Thanks for all of the reviews you all have given this story in the past and thank you, old readers, for sticking with me. It means a lot. I plan to upload a new chapter every Friday and maybe even on the weekends. The Porcelain Doll has never left my mind and I've been coming up with new ideas this whole time. I hope you all forgive me and will stay tuned!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I haven't been on in a while again, but I finally got the urge to write. I really like how this chapter came out, and I hope you all will like and review this new version of The Porcelain Doll. I just got the Breaking Dawns on Special Edition and got inspired. **

**I don't own Twilight, unfortunately. If I did, though, that'd be pretty awesome.**

* * *

><p>"The <em>Merchant of Venice<em>? You've read that one four times now, Sera."

I looked up from my favorite book and smiled, "I know, I know, but it's my favorite." I closed the small book and set it on my pillow, "It never really gets old, Jane." Jane rolled her eyes and walked up to sit beside me, an amused look on her face, "You haven't even touched the other books on your shelf." Jane and her twin brother, Alec, were the closest things that I had to family. They were given the task of taking care of me after my mother died giving birth to me and, though I was fully grown, attended to me. But it was only with me that they'd show any signs of caring. I knew they loved me, even if they never said it.

"I have yet to…grow interested.." I admitted with a sheepish grin. Lifting myself up, I turned to face her, ignoring the ever present thoughts in my head. There was so much I wanted to ask her, but part of me knew she wouldn't, yet the other part wanted to keep asking.

She noticed my hesitance and raised a perfect eyebrow, "Sera?" Biting my lip, I sighed and looked down at my hands before building up the courage to ask her once again, "What's it like being a vampire?"

"Serafina," She sighed, "I told you-"

"I know, but, I-I just really want to know. Father's been talking about turning me-"

The look of sheer anger on her face was enough to terrify me, "He what?" She spoke through gritted teeth. It surprised me that she didn't know. I nodded slowly, "Y-Yeah…he-he said-" Before I had time to finish, she was on her feet, pacing back and forth at a sped I could barely keep up with. "How could he?! You're vampire enough! How could Caius-" She started speaking too fast for me to hear, so I gave up.

"Jane…Jane...JANE!" I shouted, finally gaining her attention, "He hasn't picked a date yet- he just said he didn't want me to be weak."

"That's no excuse," She growled, "Does he not realize the pain he'll put you through? I don't want you to have this life, Sera, I would never wish this on you." She turned to glare at the floor, and, if she were human, I'm sure she'd be crying. I'd never seen Jane so upset about anything, and it made my heart break. I stood and walked over to her, pulling her into my embrace, "I'll still be me, Jane." I tried to reason.

"You'd be Serafina. But you'd be different. The constant thirst…it'll corrupt you." I only held her tighter, not knowing what to say. _It'll corrupt you…_ Would it? Would becoming a vampire truly corrupt me? It wasn't until Jane moved away from me that it dawned on me that we had company.

Alec stood by the open door, something white draped over his arm, "It appears I've missed a very touching moment." He smirked, to which I rolled my eyes. He stepped into the room and lay the white item on my bed before turning to me, "You have a party to attend tonight, remember?"

I winced, "I got so carried up in my book.."

"Yes, I figured you would," Alec teased, "Nevertheless, now you know, so I suggest you get ready before your father comes to retrieve you." His teasing smile was gone as he spoke, now serious. Alec was the more serious of the twins. I'd grown used to how fast he could change that around, but he'd only do it when it suited him.

I nodded and watched him turn to leave, but he stopped and smiled at me, "Oh, and, Princess, happy birthday."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know. The next one will be longer and I'll introduce Edward too. What do you guys think about Jane and Alec? I like protective Jane :] Anyway, don't forget to alert and review. I dunno why, but reviews mean the world to me lol.<strong>


End file.
